User blog:SetRobOff/All Four One, One Four All: Chapter Twenty
Chapter nineteen, in case you missed it. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SetRobOff/All_Four_One,_One_Four_All:_Chapter_Nineteen Five Years Later (July, 2022) ' ' Years later, at the age of twenty-four, Frankie, Shay and Zoe were finally due for release on parole from prison. Maya, however, would stay behind for another six months. Given that she was the only one that physically killed Janelle Penn six years ago, accidental or not, the courts thought that it was right that she serves a slightly longer sentence than her accomplices. These few years have worked well in the girls’ favor as leaders of the prison’s underground drug business, which earned all four of them a lot of money. The girls rarely got into physical altercations and best of all, there were no more sexual assaults. Shay grew all of her hair back, thicker and curlier than ever. With the help of the prison’s rehabilitation facility, Zoe has overcome her cocaine addiction and as a result, gained her weight back as well as the glow to her skin. One morning after breakfast, Maya, Frankie, Zoe, Shay and Ebony, Shay’s primary love interest for her entire prison stay, stood around in the prison’s lounge area on this bittersweet day. MAYA: I’m going to miss you girls so much. ZOE: We’ll miss you too. FRANKIE: Six months will fly by before you know it. ZOE: Maya, be careful while you’re still here. Okay? MAYA: Okay. FRANKIE: I know she’ll be fine, Zoe. She’s strong. (She turns to Maya) We couldn’t have made it without you, Maya. MAYA: I couldn’t have made it without you guys. Overwhelmed with emotion and unable to control their crying, Maya, Frankie and Zoe embraced each other with a loving group hug. Although freedom was something they often dreamed about and happily anticipated, the girls were so used to spending every waking moment together for five years. Standing a few feet away, Shay and Ebony were in the middle of exchanging their own painful goodbyes. EBONY: Shay, thanks for everything. You’re the only girl I’ve ever loved. You’re the only person I’ve ever loved. Fighting back tears, Shay acknowledged Ebony’s touching words with a smile and a nod. EBONY: I have another whole year in this place. Two, if I don’t get parole…. SHAY: Bae, you’re going to make it through. EBONY: I know. It’s going to be tough but I already survived eight years. I mean, maybe when I do get out, you and I could always.... Ebony stopped herself right there and shook her head, thinking better of it. Prior to Shay’s arrival in prison, Ebony knew that she was already in love with someone else, whom the system so promptly tore her away from once that guilty verdict was read. Therefore, she didn’t want to get her hopes up. EBONY: Never mind. I know you still love…..him. By “him”, she was referring to Tiny Bell. SHAY:(with tears in her eyes) You’re not making this easy, Ebony… EBONY: I know. That was stupid of me. Selfish. I’m sorry. What I need to focus on when I get released is making up for lost time with my daughter. That’s more important. I shouldn’t be-- Suddenly, Shay silenced Ebony by holding the sides of her face and kissing her deeply and passionately on the mouth. They kissed for a few endearing seconds and then ended it with a warm embrace, crying. Maya, Frankie and Zoe stared at the pair with tears of their own. EBONY: Goodbye, Shay. SHAY: Goodbye, Ebony. Shay’s heart was breaking into pieces. On one hand, she would soon be released and therefore, free to reconcile with her very first true love, Tiny Bell. On the other hand, she’s spent the last five years of her life loving Ebony Sherman and being with her every single day. At that point, she was in love with both of them and couldn’t decide who meant more to her because they were both special to her for different reasons. Sadly, Shay had to accept the possibility that she may never have either one of them again. After all, she would be leaving Ebony behind at prison. Also, like Maya, Zoe and Frankie have done with Miles, Zig and Winston, respectively, Shay denied all contact with Tiny years ago and there was no guarantee that he’d be waiting for her with open arms when she gets home after what he may have taken as a betrayal. Finding it nearly impossible to let go, Shay slowly pulled away from Ebony and approached Maya. SHAY: Maya? While you’re still here, look out for Ebony for me, please? MAYA: I will. Good luck out there. SHAY: Thanks. Be careful in here. I love you, Maya. 'MAYA: '''I love you too. When Maya and Shay hugged, Frankie, Zoe and Ebony joined in, holding each other as the tears continued to flow. Finally, Frankie, Zoe and Shay were escorted by guards to the main exit of the prison, greeted by the beautiful light of day for the first time in a long time, anxiously ready to take on the outside world that they haven’t seen in years. Zoe and Shay were picked up by and reunited with their respective mothers while Hunter came to pick up his twin sister. After so many years of little to no contact, each reunion was heartfelt and emotional. Cruising down the highway in Hunter’s black Porsche 911 convertible with the top down and air blowing away at their hair, the twins had a lot of catching up to do in terms of conversation. Hunter Hollingsworth has grown a couple of inches taller over the past five years with very light facial hair across his chiseled defined face. He was wearing a black tank-top, black shorts and black Gucci sunglasses to shield his eyes from the hot, glowing summer sun. By all appearances, he was doing quite well; but Frankie has let to yearn the kind of stories he’d share with her on this ride, most of which weren’t so pretty. FRANKIE: My baby twin brother. Oh God, I’ve missed you. HUNTER: You said that six times already. FRANKIE:(still smiling) Sue me; I can’t help it. I’m just so happy to be out of that place. And I can’t wait until Maya gets out. HUNTER: How long are they keeping her? FRANKIE: Another six months. HUNTER: Why? FRANKIE:(rolling her eyes) Who the fuck knows? HUNTER: Well, at least she’d be getting out before Miles graduates. FRANKIE: Oh, I miss him so much. When is he graduating? HUNTER: In May of next year. It could have been much sooner but he had to take a semester off on two or three occasions to work and be able to live and eat out there in New Jersey. He had to repeat classes he failed and he’s been stressing a lot. It’s been rough as fuck for him these past few years. Frankie felt herself coming near tears as she imagined how difficult it had to be for older brother out there all alone in a different country with no one he knew and desperately missing his sister and the only girl he’s ever loved while they were incarcerated. Hunter noticed that Frankie was getting upset, so he quickly eased her worries. HUNTER: He’s alright now though. I keep in touch with Miles. I send him money sometimes. He’s doing much better. He only has two semesters to go before he finally graduates and he’s come too far to stop now. Don’t worry. FRANKIE: Okay. Well, what about you? You’ve got a really nice car. You’re looking good. How have you been getting by? You still live with Mom? HUNTER:(Cold as ice) Mom who? FRANKIE:(confused) What’s going on? Hunter went on to share a very dramatic story with Frankie. Shortly after the girls were sent to prison five years ago, Hunter and his mother left their father without warning. She filed for divorce and earned a lump sum of money via settlement. Later that same year, Mrs. Hollingsworth became “Mrs. Wescott” when she married a very wealthy, longtime lover of hers. Of all the affairs the Hollingsworths’ father had that everyone knew about, their mother was much better at keeping her infidelity a secret even after the divorce. Barely a year into her second marriage, the union turned extremely toxic. One day, Hunter saw with his own his eyes, his mother being viciously beaten by her new husband. Impulsively, Hunter rushed to his mother’s defense and stabbed the man with a knife but he survived. Hunter was arrested and charged with aggravated assault. His mental condition was taken into consideration and his mother decided to have him committed to a mental hospital for sixteen months. The betrayal, however, is that from that point on, she abandoned him and stayed with her new husband. Even a couple of years later when she ended that marriage and promptly jumped into her third, now being known as Mrs. Tipton, it was as if Hunter and her other two children were no longer a factor to her. Alas, their mother has left every trace of her old life behind. Hearing the story made Frankie’s heart ache; she was filled with a mixture of sadness and resentment but she refused to cry for a woman who showed her own children such little regard. FRANKIE:(with an angry chuckle) Well….fuck her. Have a nice life, bitch. Hunter kept quiet for a few seconds. Having to tell the story and relive the painful memories made his jaw clench with a silent rage. FRANKIE: By the way, where are we going if you don’t stay with her anymore? HUNTER: Dad’s. Frankie grimaced a little. HUNTER: Am I going to pretend like everything is forgiven and forgotten? No. My trust level with Dad is still low but you know what? He bailed my ass out when I thought for sure that I was fucked. I’m sure he didn’t do this out of the “kindness of his fatherly heart”; he’s just lonely and pathetic. We’re not close but we get along better than we used to. He’s been trying to make up with Miles too but ever since that fight...and let me tell you, Miles beat his ass, horribly….he doesn’t want anything to do with Dad. Not even his money.” FRANKIE: I’m not sure how I’d feel about seeing Dad again. I know he blames me for ruining his campaign and reputation. ‘Daughter of mayoral candidate and wealthy businessman convicted of manslaughter’...that’s all he’ll ever see me as.” HUNTER: Maybe. But Frankie, I promise you, he wouldn’t dare throw it in your face. Not while I’m around. Just let bygones be bygones and take Dad for what he’s worth. Expect no more and no less. We’re not kids anymore. He can’t do but so much to hurt us. In fact, I’m willing to bet he’d be sucking up to you the minute you walk through the door.” FRANKIE:(sighing) We’ll see, I guess. Besides, you still have the money that the girls and I made in prison and sent to you. I can always find my own place.” HUNTER: Exactly. FRANKIE: Speaking of money, what money were you sending to Miles in New Jersey when he needed it? You said he doesn’t want a dime from Dad. Not to be rude but aren’t you sending him Dad’s money? HUNTER: No. All Dad provides for me is free food, no rent and the bedroom I had my whole life. I make my own money. I just opened a video game store three months ago. FRANKIE: Hunter, that’s great! HUNTER: Yeah but that’s not my only source of income. Honestly, I couldn’t have done it without my primary source. I surely wasn’t going to ask Dad to fund my business.” FRANKIE: What are you talking about? HUNTER: Let’s just say, I learned a thing or two from my sister and her besties about the dark side of money-making. Frankie sat silently for a few seconds just to figure out what he was getting at until it hit her. FRANKIE: Hunter, are you….selling drugs? Hunter didn’t answer, so Frankie knew the answer. FRANKIE: What?! You? How? Why? HUNTER: Frankie, Toronto isn’t what it used to be and you’ll see why. Back at the prison, it’s only been two weeks since Maya’s friends were released but she missed them terribly and it wasn’t easy trying to adjust without them. Still, she stayed strong just as she promised them and herself that she would. There wasn’t a night that went by where Maya didn’t dream of returning home to be with her loved ones. She was thankful for the years that she was lucky to still have her best friends with her, in spite of their circumstances. However, now that they were no longer there and she had quite a few months ahead of her before she’d see them again, her heart begin to miss others that she has long ago put out of her mind to keep her sanity. Maya thought of her father, her brother and her deceased mother. She also started thinking of Miles again and missing him with every inch of her soul. She prayed every night that he was not only alright, not only surviving but thriving. The guy that put her happiness before anything else in the world deserved to be as happy as he always wanted her to be. The thought of seeing him again excited her but also scared her, considering where they left off and the last conversation they had five years ago. Maya’s lips would form a bittersweet smile when she thought of the vow he made to her on prom night, right before she gave him her virginity, and how he said it in Spanish. So, an idea popped into her head. To make time go by faster and to do something productive, Maya began taking a Spanish course at the prison. One day at lunchtime in the cafeteria, Maya was eating and conversing with an old associate from Degrassi. Her name was Chelsea Albertson. She and Maya were never exactly friends in high school but they sat next to each other in math for two years in a row and certainly got along the few times they did interact. She was no Frankie, Zoe, Shay, Grace or Lola but Maya appreciated the familiarity although she was sad to see someone she knows end up in a place like prison. And when she found out why, Maya was both fascinated and saddened by the story. CHELSEA: Yeah, they call it Kaboom or KB or K-Boom, it’s some crazy shit. MAYA: Kaboom? CHELSEA: It’s crack, basically, but much worse.That shit took Toronto by storm. No exaggeration when I say it seems like half the city is either hooked on it, selling it or in some cases, both. As Maya listened to the story, it all begin to make sense to her why for the past year, the population of the prison has increased significantly. Many women, older and younger, were coming in at record-breaking rates and most of them seemed to be strung out on some kind of drug. This “Kaboom” that Chelsea speaks of hit various Canadian cities, including Toronto, with a vengeance. It made history as the biggest drug epidemic since the Crack Epidemic of the 1980’s that plagued various inner cities in America. CHELSEA: It’s deadly as fuck, Maya, that shit is the worst. Since I couldn’t stick it out at rehab, I’m paying for it now. In here. Maya was only getting the visual of this new drug’s effect on its victims. She remembered Chelsea as being very popular and beautiful in high school. The girl that every other girl wanted to be and that every other guy wanted to be with. Now, her once long, full auburn hair was a frizzy, patchy mess in some areas. The whites of her eyes surrounding the exotic silver color in the core were now yellowish. And her flawless skin was ridden with scars, blemishes and redness. Her once toned yet tender figure was a mere skeletal shell of what it used to be. It pained and scared Maya to even imagine the mental and psychological torment of this drug’s evil. CHELSEA: I so have to get my life together. If I get back a quarter of what I lost, I’d be happy and lucky. Outside in the free world, Frankie’s reunion with her father was less awkward and upsetting than she anticipated. Although she still had her reservations about him and wasn’t ready to trust him again, the past couple of weeks of being home again has brought her a lot of comfort and appreciation. She would lie awake all night in her old bedroom in her old bed and smile as nostalgia took over. She still had Zoe and Shay as they were released with her. She was reunited with her father and twin brother. However, something was still missing. Something that she knew her heart couldn’t ignore forever. Almost without thinking, Frankie’s fingers instinctively dialed a number that she didn’t forget or give much thought to if said number was still in service. She just purchased this new cell phone plan, therefore, the recipient of the call wouldn’t recognize her number right away but they were surely in for one big surprise. “Hello?” FRANKIE: Winston….. WINSTON:(stunned) Frankie? Frankie?! No. Is this really you? FRANKIE:(emotionally) Yes. WINSTON: Wow! Oh my God, I don’t even know what to say. FRANKIE: I don’t even know what I expect you to say or feel. I’m just happy to hear your voice again. Winston didn’t respond right away and for a second, it made Frankie nervous. She didn’t know if he was angry with her or if he actually hung up. Still, she was brave enough to make this call, knowing that this was the one guy she loved and left, with little explanation. However, even if he were to tell her at that moment that he’s over her and he’s moved on, just hearing his voice and informing him of her freedom was good enough. FRANKIE: Winston? Are you there? Nevertheless, Winston surprised her and gave her exactly what her heart was yearning to hear. WINSTON: I have to see you again. FRANKIE: I’m happy...and shocked that you even want to. WINSTON: Of course, I do! Soon. Really soon. A lot of time has passed but I never stopped loving you. Overwhelmed with joy and relief, Frankie broke down and cried into the phone, not knowing what she did to deserve this kind of dedication but if she was really reconnecting with her only love, she intended to return that dedication and do whatever she had to to make up for lost time. Two other girls picking up from where their hearts last were in the free world were Zoe and Shay. Standing on the sidewalk one morning wearing shorts and tanktops, the girls anxiously waited to make their move. In spite of the blazing heat, Shay and Zoe felt constant chills running through their bodies due to their nerves. SHAY: Ziny’s Cuts, eh? ZOE: Mm-hmm, our boys have a legitimate business now. The girls stared at the building across the street with a sign that said “Ziny’s Cuts”. It was a barbershop that they’ve learned from word of mouth that Zig and Tiny now owned. It took them weeks to work up the courage to face them for the first time in years. SHAY: You think they gave up hustling? ZOE: With a tyrant like Nite-Lite? I don’t see how. SHAY: You’re right. I’m sure this shop of theirs is just side work just to have something legal on their resume. Just like Hunter’s doing with his game store. ZOE: Exactly. They stood and waited for a few more minutes until Zoe suddenly said.” Oh my God, Shay, look!” She pointed across the street where two tall, familiar figures were seen unlocking the gate and opening their shop for the day. Shay stared mesmerized at how Tiny’s smooth, chocolate skin glowed in the sun. The first thing Zoe noticed was Zig’s sunglasses but even yards away, she can almost see his beautiful, almond shaped eyes that she missed looking into. SHAY:(swooning) Damn...still fine. ZOE: Right?! It suddenly got hotter out here. Shay and Zoe exchanged lustful smiles and nodded. They boys they loved were boys no more; they were men, who have grown quite beautifully at that. Zoe and Shay admired them from afar, hiding behind a black van across the street. Their hearts began to beat and their smiles faded as they looked at each other with serious faces. SHAY: I’m scared. ZOE:(nods) Me too. '''SHAY: '''Alright, let’s do this. She extended her hand, which Zoe squeezed gently, as they walked across the street together. Zig and Tiny’s backs were still turned, so they didn’t see them coming. The closer Shay and Zoe got, the more nervous they got. Just as they were getting the door to their shop open, the sound of shoes hitting the pavement caused Zig and Tiny to spin around. Looking into the eyes of their long-lost loves for the first time in forever, they were speechless. They even wondered if their eyes were deceiving them. TINY: Whoa… Shay didn’t know what to make of that “whoa”; so she just stared back into Tiny’s dark eyes with a fair mixture of desire, happiness and sorrow in her own. Zig and Zoe were equally silent as they stared at each other, as if their eyes were saying all the things their lips couldn’t even move to say. Suddenly, Zig reached out with open arms and softly said.” Come here.” Finally hearing his voice again in addition to seeing his face, Zoe’s entire body quivered as she slowly stepped into Zig’s welcoming embrace. Naturally, Tiny followed suit and reached out for Shay who came straight to his arms. It was an emotional moment for both pairs; the girls in particular couldn’t control their tears but the boys resisted such an urge. After many years in the drug game, it was instinctive for them not to show anything that could be perceived as weakness in public but without a doubt, their hearts were crying just as hard, if not harder than Zoe and Shay’s eyes. TINY:(whispers in Shay's ear as he squeezed her tightly) Baby, you’re back. SHAY:(sobbing) Oh baby, I missed you. For Zig and Zoe, where there were less words, they made up for with physical contact. As they hugged tightly, Zoe’s hands rubbed his back and his fingers ran through her hair. Suddenly putting some space between their bodies, Zig’s hands went from Zoe’s hair to her delicate cheeks as he stared into her teary, brown eyes full of emotion in his own. ZIG: Zoe…. ZOE: Zig…. Finally, as if no one else was around or in the world for that matter, their lips reconciled. It was a kiss that started out gentle and then intensified in passion. Strangers walked by either smiling, clapping, cheering or in some cynical people’s cases, shaking their heads or grimacing as they took offense to public display of affection. It didn’t matter though. Love has found each other once again. It was only when the sound of Shay clearing her throat reached their ears that Zoe and Zig’s long kiss ended. SHAY: Believe me, girl, I understand. She glanced up lovingly at Tiny who smiled back at her and squeezed her hand affectionately. SHAY: But come check this shit out. This shop is really nice. Holding hands, Shay and Tiny stepped back into the shop as Zig and Zoe softly laughed at how much time they must have spent kissing if their two equally in love best friends have already shared their own kiss and went into the barbershop together. Zoe looked up at Zig and beamed as if she expected him to lead the way. Zig returned the smile and placed his arm around her. ZIG: Come on. Smiling nonstop and holding each other close, the reunited lovers entered the barbershop together. Once the other barbers came in for duty. Tiny, Zig, Shay and Zoe retreated to the office in the back of the shop for privacy. It was like the good old days as the two couples sat around, chatted, laughed and even shared a few tearful moments, making up for lost time. Just as Zoe and Shay assumed, Zig and Tiny were by no means out of “the game”. They were still very much paid slaves to the ever-fearsome Nite-Lite. One positive thing to come out of it, however, was that they were getting richer over time. In fact, their gang became the second biggest drug cartel in the city of Toronto. That explains how Zig and Tiny were able to invest in this barbershop; plus, they no longer shared an apartment and car. They each owned their own vehicles as well as their own homes. Granted, said houses were purchased cheap off the market following the decrease in property value shortly after the new drug epidemic hit; but they were sizeable and gorgeous residences nonetheless. Trusting them with every inch of their beings, Zoe and Shay shared with their men the dark yet fascinating stories of their own “thug life” behind the prison bars. Like Zig and Tiny, the girls shared how they became a product of their environment and have done some morally questionable things, including drug deals and homicide. They were by no means bragging about their experiences but relating to the men they love and knew would surely understand what that kind of life is like better than anyone else. The only story that Shay and Zoe did not share was the one that would surely crush Tiny and Zig’s heart to pieces...being raped. Furthermore, Zoe left out the details of her battle with drug addiction as it was associated with said rape. However, Shay did tell Tiny about Ebony, which he took well and even made a joke about how “sexy” it sounded. Shay and Zoe also went on to apologize for disconnecting from them with no explanation. They couldn’t beat around the bush about it forever. TINY: We were hurtin’, big time. But we understand why ya’ll did it. ZIG: Yeah. ZOE: You guys forgive us? ZIG: Of course. (Edges closer to her) I was waiting for my queen bee. I knew I was going to get you back. I had to. I love you, baby. Touched by Zig’s devotion, Zoe gave him a soft kiss on the lips. ZOE: I love you too. Tiny and Shay looked at each other and smiled, still holding hands after all this time. SHAY:(teasingly) So, in five years, Zig, you ain’t tap nothing? ZOE: Bitch, hush. As you can see, guys, she’s still the same. Always starting shit. SHAY:(snickering) Wait? Who’s always starting shit? TINY:(co-signs with a laugh) Zoe, no offense, but you know that was always you startin’ shit. Pissing everybody off...me, Shay, Maya, Frankie, Miles, everybody. Good times though! I miss those days. ZIG: Babe, they have a point, not gonna lie… Zoe raised her eyebrow and gave him a look as if to say “Oh really?”. ZIG: Sorry. Zoe didn’t take offense, she just laughed.. ZOE: Baby, whose side are you on anyway? SHAY:(with a smirk) Please, he’s just trying to dance around my question. ZOE: Shay, cut it out. My man hasn’t seen me in five years and I pushed him away just like you, Frankie and Maya did with Tiny, Winston and Miles. So, if he fucked a few bitches during that time span, I won’t hold that against him. Shit, you were just telling Tiny about you bumping va-jay-jays with Ebony for five years, so….” TINY: That sexy image is still stuck in my head, not even gonna front. SHAY:(playfully punching him on the arm) Shut up. ZOE: Anyway, whatever Zig did while I was away is irrelevant. And those he did it with are irrelevant because Queen Zoe’s home and those bitches could never take my spot. Right, babe? ZIG:(proudly) That’s right, baby. ZOE: Oh so, you did? ZIG: You’re not mad, right? ZOE: Not even remotely. Just to ease his worries, she kissed him yet again. ZIG: Besides, it’s not like anything more than a quick lay ever came out of them. I wasn’t taking any of them shopping or letting them spend nights regularly at my place. Only one girl is that special to me. Zoe smiled for what must have been the twentieth time. TINY: You tryin’ to be funny, bruh? ZIG: Bruh, I didn’t even look at you. You told on yourself. SHAY: Tiny…. TINY: Bae, I know what you’re thinkin’....” SHAY: You have a girlfriend? ZIG:(utters the name in a ghetto accent and snaps his fingers) ''Kwameeeeesha. TINY: Shut up, yo. Zoe bursted out laughing. SHAY:(makes a face) Kwameesha? TINY: A gold-digger who I happened to sleep with more often than anyone else and who chills at my crib and spends my dough on the regular. So, if that makes her my “girlfriend” then yes, I guess. But baby, you’re home now, so you already know I’m gonna dead that shit real quick. Shay crossed her arms and stared at him, silently. TINY: Oh you don’t believe me? Shay shook her head, no. TINY: Alright then... He got up from his seat and walked towards the office door. SHAY: Where are you going? TINY: To handle my business, baby. I love you and you’re about to be reminded of that, in case you forgot. Zig nodded his approval as Zoe smiled, thinking what he said was so sweet. Meanwhile, Shay stubbornly sat there struggling to maintain a mean face when she really wanted to smile, just like she did when she and Tiny first met. TINY: I’ll be right back. ZIG: Bring back some take-out or something. TINY: I got you. Without another word, Tiny exited the office and out of the barbershop to his car and drove straight to his house to do as he promised. Once he got there, he sat his female companion of seven months down for a serious talk. Kwameesha Caulfield was a pretty, high-maintenance young lady around Tiny’s age with caramel-colored skin, a petite yet shapely body and a long, expensive, silky weave. Her relationship with Tiny was simple. She liked his money and he appreciated her intimacy; nothing more, nothing less. However, judging by her reaction to being dumped, one would have thought it was something more serious. TINY: Yeah, so...that’s what it is, Kwammi. It was fun. KWAMEESHA:(angrily) It was fun? I don’t know which one of these hoes you got me fucked up with but I ain’t nobody’s cheap plaything. You know what, nigga? It’s your motherfuckin’ lost. TINY: Kwammi, I told you on day one that my girl was doing time in prison and I had every intention on gettin’ her back when she’s out. I wasn’t playin’ games. I kept it 100. I ain’t never have to lie to get no ass. You did your part, I did mine. That’s it. KWAMEESHA: And guess what? If you think I ain’t gonna find me another nigga to take care of me and appreciate all of this fine shit right here. You got me fucked up. TINY:(shrugging) Do you, girl. I ain’t tryin’ to knock your hustle. Shit. You can bag up Bill Gates for all I care. This ain’t about money. It’s about love. And I love Shaylynn Powers.” KWAMEESHA:(snickering) Yeah, best believe I’m tradin’ up. Can’t say the same for your ass. I saw a few of your pictures of that bitch, you know she ain’t half as cute as me. TINY: Watch your mouth. She picked up her purse and wave him off. KWAMEESHA: Yeah, whatever. Peace, bruh. Off to chasin’ the bread. You were chump change compared to what I’m capable of gettin’’. TINY: Well, go on and get it. My bread is closed off. I’m done feedin’ you birds. KWAMEESHA: Nigga, fuck you. Without another word, Kwameesha walked out of the door, slamming it behind her, and out of Tiny’s life completely. He shook his head and muttered something under his breath for a few seconds. Once he thought about Shay and how happy he was to see her again, he immediately calmed down and wore a broad smile. Shay, oh, sweet Shay. Come to Daddy, baby, Tiny thought. When he returned to the barbershop, Tiny suggested that they all go out to eat and spend the entire day together rather than bringing food back to the shop as Zig initially requested. With that, Tiny and Zig took their girlfriends out for breakfast, lunch and dinner, even going to the mall and the movies in between. At one point, they thought of going to a bar but one of the stipulations of parole for Shay and Zoe was that they couldn’t have alcohol until their parole officers said so. Finally, well past midnight, the couples said their goodnights and parted ways. Shay, who was no longer mad at Tiny since he was a man of his word, went home with him that night. Zoe went home with Zig. They pulled up in front of a cozy, warm-colored house in Zig’s Mercedes Benz. Like a gentleman, Zig hopped out of the driver’s seat, opened the passenger’s door for Zoe and took her hand as he let her out. Together they entered the yard and Zig opened the front door to the house. ZIG: This is it. With one 360 degree turn Zoe can see the entire first floor which included the living room, kitchen and the narrow hallway area that separated those rooms. There was no furniture around though. ZOE: Oh, did you just move in? ZIG: I’ve been here for a year actually. I just haven’t had time or a reason to decorate, you know? Zoe nodded. ZIG:(smiling) But now I do. ZOE:(returning his smile) Zig, you’re the sweetest. ZIG: Welcome home, Zoe. ZOE:(chuckling) Thanks, again. ZIG: No, baby, I mean welcome home. Here. With me. ZOE: There’s no other place I’d rather be. I mean, I originally planned to stay with my Mom but I don’t know. Something seems different about her. I can’t even put my finger on it. ZIG: You guys fighting? ZOE: Not at all. It’s not about me. She clearly missed me and she’s glad I’m home but something’s just off. I can’t explain. ZIG: It’s okay, I’m not going to press you. Just know that I’m happy you’re back. I haven’t felt this happy in five years. ZOE:(nods) Me too. They stared at each other lovingly for a few seconds until Zig spoke up again. ZIG: Well, anyway, the um...the bedroom is all set up. Wanna come up? ZOE: Of course. Zoe took Zig’s hand and allowed him to lead her upstairs to the bedroom. What she saw in there made her smile and her heart beat. It wasn’t the expensive plasma TV or the fine dresser or the king-sized bed that caught her attention, it was the many, many photos of her and Zig, or even just her alone, all over the wall. Photos that captured their happiest and most unforgettable moments that were initially taken via digital camera and were printed in physical photo form to be framed and hung. At that moment, there was no doubt in Zoe’s mind that after all this time, Zig still regarded her as the love of his life. ZOE: Zig, this is beautiful. ZIG: And so are you. Zoe sat down at the foot of the bed while Zig kneeled down in front of her on both knees, taking her hands into his own. ZIG:(in a gentle tone) Zoe, you are everything that I need. I love you so much. Still.” ZOE: I love you too. ZIG: Everything in this room is just a tiny percentage of what I’m going to give to you. Just believe in me. ZOE:(trying not to cry) Baby, I do. Zig stared up into her eyes, still mesmerized by her even after all this time. He simply couldn’t look away. At that moment, Zoe craved his touch. She reached down and caressed the side of his face. ZOE:(whispers) Come here. Slowly rising up off of his knees, Zig leaned towards her. Together, they both shut their eyes and shared a kiss more endearing than their very first one on their first date, more loving than the one on prom night, more sensual than the one at the hotel before they first made love and more heartfelt than the one they shared on their reunion earlier that morning combined. Ever so easily, Zoe laid back and gently pulled Zig down on top of her, never once did their lips disconnect. Just like that, they made love again after what has been so long ago. It happened at least three times that night, only pausing occasionally just to hold each other, kiss each other and have conversation but for the most part, the night was spent making very passionate love. Category:Blog posts